


Waiting For A Star To Fall

by Embersparkfire93



Series: True Continue [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersparkfire93/pseuds/Embersparkfire93
Summary: Alphys and Undyne both love music. How will it affect their relationship overtime?





	1. She's playing piano

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Omoni for making small edits!

If there’s one thing Alphys enjoyed, it was listening to music. She wasn’t too picky on the type she’d listen to (although it was mostly anime and OST from her favourite games). Whenever she’d have a bad day and no-one was around, she would get herself lost to whatever song that popped up, and it would help - a bit.

One of the things that she shared interest with Mettaton was music; they would discuss, argue and agree on their tastes. Mettaton said he disliked the anime music, but Alphys noticed him humming at times to it and she faintly smiled each time. They always listened to anything they could find at the dump.  
Undyne had a piano in her house; it was one of the things that stood out every time Alphys visited. She never took the time to ask about it, but she always wondered if she could play. She soon got her answer.

It was a normal day. Alphys just got off the Riverperson’s boat and was heading straight to Undyne’s (with bags filled of anime and junk food). Suddenly, she heard it: a piano being played. She slowly turned to the corner where Undyne’s was at and, just as she suspected it, it came from inside. Alphys quietly walked up to the door, which was left open, and peaked in to see Undyne playing. She was banging on the keyboard very aggressively, but Alphys loved regardless. It was like she was putting her very SOUL into it, like she did when she trained, and it made Alphys’s heart speed up from just watching. She already had a huge crush on Undyne ever since they’ve met, but in this moment, it somehow made it so big, her heart ached.

For some time, Alphys just sat by the door with her eyes closed, listening to Undyne getting lost into her music, while getting lost, herself. It felt like nothing else mattered, like all her fears and doubts were getting drowned out. But it suddenly stopped and Alphys snapped out of her trance; she quickly stood up and grabbed her stuff just in time for Undyne to notice she was there.

“Oh, there you are, Alphys,” Undyne said in relief. When she noticed how late it was, she'd worried that she wasn’t coming.  
“Y-yeah. Sorry for b-being late. I was… T-there was some stuff I-I had to do at the lab” Alphys responded nervously. “That, what y-you did, it w-was…”

Undyne faintly blushed, “You heard that…?” She looked away, rubbing her neck. “It was dumb, wasn’t it?”

“N-no!” Alphys quickly answered. “It wasn’t! I thought it was lovely.” She blushed. “I-I mean! I t-thought, from what I’ve heard, that it was n-nice.”

Undyne looked at her, “Really? You like it?” Alphys nodded, and Undyne grinned. “Thanks! Y’know, if you want, I could play for you sometimes.”

“Yes!” Alphys yelled immediately. “I-I mean, I would l-like that.”


	2. Up from the ashes

It’d been an exciting few weeks. The barrier had finally opened and everybody are packing their stuff to leave the Underground.

“Sweet, the sword survived!” Undyne grinned while covered in soot. “We’re going to hang this on our wall!”

‘Our’. Alphys is still having a hard time believing it. Undyne wanted to live with her, on the surface. It was like a dream come true, so much like one that she was afraid of pinching herself.

Alphys giggled at the sight of Undyne, “T-That’s good, I put a lot of work into it. Although, I wouldn’t have m-minded if I had to make it again.” She took the sword and put it into the Dimensional Box. “A-Anything else you wanna take?”

Undyne huffed as she climbed out of her burned house. “Nah, I think that’s it for now. I can get the larger stuff another time.” She started brushing off the soot off. “Heh, I haven’t had this much soot on me since the time Papyrus and I used that flamethrower!”

“Yeah, you nearly had Waterfall be renamed to ‘New Hotland’.” She snorted loudly.  
Undyne slightly pushed her “Hey, it wasn’t that bad! Besides, you made the thing!”

“Yeah, we both go overboard at times” Alphys’s smile slowly faded as her eyes look away.

“…Alphy?”

She shuffled her feet “Undyne… Are you r-really okay with us l-living together?” Her mouth began to dry up, and she gulped. “I-I… I’d under-understand if you… c-change your mind on it…”

_Is this all really okay with her? Or is this out of pity? Why is she alright with this? After all I’ve done… I don’t deserve…_

Undyne grabbed her by the shoulders “Alphy, look at me” She hesitated; she felt like she was going to cry. She knew that if she looked, she wouldn’t keep it in.  
“Alphyyyy!” Undyne shook her a little. Alphys slowly looked up to her, only instead of looking sad, she began to crack a smile.

Undyne had soot all around her face to look like she has a beard, curly moustache and a thick unibrow. “What? What’s with that look, Alphy?” She shook her again with a huge grin on her face.

“N-Nothing! Nothing at all!” she tried, failing to hold in her laughter.

Undyne raised her ‘unibrow’ “Really? Cause you looking at me like I have something on my face.” Alphys shook her face trying to keep her mouth shut. “Are you suuuure?” She nodded, then finally caved in and burst out laughing.

Undyne smiles the sight. _God, you’re so cute_

“There no doubt in my mind that I want to, Alphy.” She grabbed a hold of her “There is no-one else I’d rather be with!” She swung her around. “You’re my whole world, Alphy!!” Then she fell to the floor with Alphys on top, holding her close. “So don’t think I would have it any other way.”

Tears fell down Alphys’s face. She hugged Undyne tightly while her tail swung rapidly. “Undyne… I… I can’t… T-Thank you… Thank you so much…”

“Heh, you nerd!” She hugged her in return.


End file.
